


Just soft and i don't have a name for it

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i wrote this with jerald in mind, lets be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: “Marry me?” The words leave your lips before you have a chance to think about what you said. Your brain freezes. A deer in headlights.





	Just soft and i don't have a name for it

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago there was talk about domestic Jed and Herald/marriage proposals on the Discord... so this happened and it is the softest thing i have ever written in my entire life...

You stand there staring at Daniels back as he flits about the kitchen a small smile on your lips. It has been happening more frequently recently, smiles that aren’t empty. Fuck, you love him. It was never part of the plan, but when has your life ever gone as planned? 

“Are you going to help me or what?” He looks at you over his shoulder, eyes sparkling and light. When did blue become your favourite colour?

“You know I’m no good at cooking.” But you chuckle softly and walk to his side anyways, leaning in for a quick kiss as you wash your hands. You have been living together for months now. Ortega’s smug face when he found out was infuriating, but you remember smiling during that conversation anyways. 

Living with Danny is easier than you thought it would be. He can read you. He always has been able to. You still have bad days, bad weeks. He holds you when you need it, gives you space when contact is too much, but he is always there. You have had more quiet mornings than you can count, more than you ever dared hope for. Your world is no longer dark around the edges, threatening to crumble at the slightest quake. 

“Can you grab the flour out of the pantry for me?”

You nod, easily moving around the kitchen like a dance that the two of you have performed many times, almost seamless. You grab the flour out of  the pantry, returning to the counter. That’s when something happens. Your hand slips, misses his just barely. The bag tumbles in slow motion to the floor, bursting open on the impact. It’s an absolute mess. 

Genuine laughter bubbles up from your chest, he joins in. There is flower falling around you like snow. You reach out carefully wiping some off of his face… god… you love him so much. Your heart swells. “Marry me?” The words leave your lips before you have a chance to think about what you said. Your brain freezes. A deer in headlights.

“What?” His voice is a barely audible squeak. His feet leave the ground as he floats towards the ceiling. You hold on to his hand to keep him from floating too far.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you. Marry me?” You pull him back to the ground, holding his hands tight.

His thought scatter, mind going absolutely blank with pure joy and shock. “Of course.” The words are choked, tears welling in his eyes. “Of course I will marry you.” He pulls his hands from yours, gently taking cupping your face to pull you in for a kiss. You relax into it, hands resting on his hips, pulling him closer. 

You have never dared imagine your future before, never dared hold on to the will to live, but now your want to. For him. For both of you. You want soft mornings in his arms as you sleep until noon. You want to make him smile, laugh, everyday for the rest of your life. You want to quietly read your books as he cooks, humming softly to himself. You love it when he does that... You want to grow old with him… And maybe that thought is terrifying, but you know he will be there to help you through the worst of it. You will manage together, paving the bumpy road to a happy future.


End file.
